ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Seleaclar
Seleaclars are a race of flightless bird-like kaiju known for their attraction to shiny objects. Appearance Seleaclars resemble large anthropomorphic birds covered in black feathers. They lack wings and instead possess arms more akin to those of a humanoid, their necks are elongated and they possess thick, almost reptilian, tails ending in seven long pink feathers. Their hands and feet sport four long pink digits with sharp claws at their tips. Their beaks are pink with a reddish tint, sporting several small but sharp teeth used for cracking shells of their prey. Their most notable feature however is a large pouch located in their underbelly area which is used to store their eggs alongside any object they might acquire. History Having evolved in the mineral-rich mountainous regions of the peaceful Planet Selemo, the Seleaclars became some of the most advanced predatory races on the planet, building small societies comparable to those of early cavemen. The Skedon, a race of lizard-like creatures which evolved to sport shiny but sharp crystal-like spines, a feature that let them blend in with the crystal filled caves they lived in, quickly became the Seleaclars' favoured meal. Over time, the Seleaclars grew fond of shiny objects thanks to several generations worth of exposure to the shiny spines on the Skedon's backs. Eventually, they developed a tendancy to mine minerals using their claws so they could decorate their nests with them. In the modern day, their race is infamous across the universe for their attraction to all things shiny and their tendancy to horde them, so much so that the Alien Selemo built their cities in a style that would repel any Seleaclar, using dull and dark colours on the outside of their buildings and bright vibrant ones on the inside. Furnozilla's Continuity Primordial Light Universe It was only a matter of time until their tendancies and abilities were to be exploited for the wrong cause. A group of Alien Selemo terrorists had set their sights on an archeological discovery that had recently been made. Miners had discovered a large hunk of crystals burried deep beneath the planet's surface that could go for millions in the intergalactic black market. However that was not what they desired. Miners had also discovered a large skeleton theorized to belong to a distant ancestor of the Denpagon. The terrorists considered the skeleton a priority as reconstructions of the skeleton portrayed an abnormally massive creature that they could use to cause destruction. The crystal that had been discovered was their back-up plan in case they could not get their hands on the skeleton. The group soon went to work, kidnapping a Seleaclar and preparing it so it could be sent out to steal the skeleton, store it in its pouch and bring it to them. Once they were ready, the released the creature in a city, immediately beginning to wreak havoc. The Selemo's military attempted to stop it but where only capable of stalling until larger weapons could arrive on the scene. However, it was then that the terrorist group had realized the nature of the Seleaclars went against their goals, as it took the crystal instead and quickly fled the scene, not even returning to their base of operation and instead going back to its nest. Realizing what a gigantic failure the whole operation was, they decided they would get what they could and searched for the Seleaclar's nest to get the crystal. Once they arrived there they found the monster drugged and asleep, turns out the military had found it first and took back the crystal before arresting the terrorists after a brief bout between the two sides. Hours later the Seleaclar woke up complately oblivious to what had happened on its nest. Crystal Awakening Universe Ultra S/Z TBA Profile * Height: 60 m * Tail Length: 55 m * Weight: 30,000 t * Brute Strength: 90,000 t * Pouch Carrying Capacity: 50,000 t Powers * Talons ''': A Seleaclar's main weapon, their sharp talons are capable of causing serious flesh wounds. ** '''Talon Expansion : They can expand their talons at will, all the while making them sharper. ** Swift Slash : Seemingly a normal slashing attack performed at remarkable speeds and with enough power to knock an Ultra over. In actuality, when performing this technique Seleaclars move at abnormal speeds to steal any item they desire from their foe while also striking them with great force. This technique is performed at such a speed that foes do not even realize one of their possessions has been stolen. * Neutralizing Powder : The pink feathers located at the tips of their tails can release a powder that, when inhaled, can neutralize most if not all traces of additional energy absorbed by an individual, they are capable of curing corruption by dark energies or negating any increases in one's energy. They also have healing properties as they can cure several diseases albeit with less ease than they can neutralize energies. * Kangaroo Kick : By balancing on their strong tails and using them to support the rest of their bodies, Seleaclars can perform powerful kicks using both legs. Weakness * Due to their love for shiny objects, merely seeing something shiny can cause them to stray from their initial goals. * Their "Talon Expansion" technique, as useful as it is, can cause atrophy in other body parts thanks to the nutrients required to cause such a drastic change in their body in such a short period of time. Trivia *Inspired by the Nifflers from Harry Potter. *Their name is derived from their home "Planet 'Sel'emo", the "P'eac'ock" which served as a design inspiration alongside the Nifflers and their subtitle of "Burg'''lar '''Monster". *I originally came up with these guys for the sake of being fodder in S/Z but later decide Category:Furnozilla Category:Furnozilla's Continuity Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Bird Kaiju Category:Ultra S/Z Kaiju Category:Free-To-Use Category:Free-To-Edit